Harry Potter und die Schule für schwarze Magie
by firelove
Summary: Hogwarts musste geschlossen werden und Harry,Hermine und Ron werden für ihr 6. Schuljahr ausgerechnet nach Durmstrang geschickt.Sowohl die Art des Unterrichts,als auch alte und neue Mitschüler bringen den Freunden mehr Probleme als gedacht. *später Sla


Harry Potter und die Schule für schwarze Magie  
  
Autor: "Firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating wie immer PG-13. Jep, dann wird es in dieser FF sowohl Slash geben, als auch normale Pairings. Wer mit einem von beiden nicht klarkommt (man weiß ja nie ^^), der sollte meine FF nicht lesen. Und es wird eine Menge neuer Charas geben (muss ich das überhaupt als Warnung angeben?).  
  
Pairings: Hmm, wird noch nicht verraten, aber wer mich kennt kann sich so bestimmte Sachen schon denken ^^ Aber sicher wird es auch ein paar Überraschungen geben, wenigstens das kann ich schon sicher sagen!  
  
Genre: Drama/Romantik/Humor/Angst. und alles was man sich noch so vorstellen kann  
  
Summary: Hogwarts musste geschlossen werden und nichts ist mehr wie es vorher war. Harry, Hermine und Ron werden für ihr 6. Schuljahr ausgerechnet nach Durmstrang, der Schule für dunkle Zauberei, geschickt. Nicht nur die Art des Unterrichts bereitet den 3 Jugendlichen Probleme, sowohl alte, als auch neue Mitschüler bringen den Freunden mehr Probleme als sie sich jemals vorgestellt hätten.  
  
Reviews: Reviews sind lebenswichtig für eine Schreiberin! Hehe, umso mehr ihr schreibt, umso schneller geht's auch weiter *grins*  
  
"..." gesprochen //.// gedacht  
  
Kapitel 1 Ein etwas anderer Schuljahresanfang  
  
Harry schaute mit leblosen Augen auf die etwas ältere Zeitung, die auf dem Tisch vor ihm lag. Noch immer konnte er nicht so recht glauben, was in deutlichen schwarzen Buchstaben darauf geschrieben stand. Und dennoch... Er wusste, dass es sich um die Wahrheit handelte, denn er hatte das ganze Unglück selbst miterlebt.  
  
Und jetzt? Jetzt würde nichts mehr so wie früher sein.  
  
Sein Blick fixierte erneut die gut bedachten Wörter der vor ihm liegenden Zeitung. Zum ungefähr 20. Mal schon las Harry die für ihn so schmerzhaften und doch wahren Sätze des Tagespropheten.  
  
Hogwarts wird geschlossen  
  
Schon seit einigen Wochen wurde spekuliert, was nach dem Tod Professor Dumbledores mit der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei passieren würde. Jetzt ist es offiziell vom Ministerium für Zauberei bekannt gegeben worden: Die Schule wird bis auf weiteres geschlossen. Die Schüler Hogwarts werden auf andere Zauberschulen aufgeteilt werden müssen. Das Ministerium versucht gerade einen Plan anzufertigen, um allen Hogwartsschülern gerecht werden zu können.  
  
Aus sicheren Quellen haben wir erfahren, dass die Briefe mit den Schulinformationen in den nächsten Tagen losgeschickt werden.  
  
Es ist fraglich, ob Hogwarts jemals wieder als Schule für Zauberei dienen kann, denn nicht nur der Verlust des großartigen Schulleiters ist sehr schmerzvoll und kaum wieder zu vergessen, sondern ist auch die Schule an sich bei dem letzten Kampf zu erheblichem Schaden gekommen, der nur mit einer Menge Geld wieder repariert werden könnte.  
  
Wir bemühen uns um weiter Informationen.  
  
In Harry stieg ein weiteres Mal Übelkeit auf. Die Erinnerungen an den letzten Kampf waren noch immer schwer für ihn zu ertragen.  
  
Dumbledore war tot. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass der einstige Schulleiter einen Heldentod gestorben war, doch das gab ihm auch keinen Trost.  
  
Die Zaubererwelt jubelte und feierte, doch der ehemalige Gryffindor war sich sicher, dass der Kampf noch lange nicht zu Ende war, auch wenn es Dumbledore gelungen war Voldemort für immer zu vernichten. Die vielen Todesser machten Harry dabei die meisten Sorgen, doch da war er wohl einer der wenigen, die so dachten. Anscheinend hatten fast alle Zauberer und Hexen einfach ihren Verstand für das offensichtliche verloren zu haben. Oder sie hatten einfach Angst, dass es zu erneuten, vielleicht noch schlimmeren Kämpfen kommen konnte. So war einfaches Verdrängen wohl der leichteste Weg für alle, um sich mit der Situation abzufinden.  
  
Man müsste denken, dass nach Voldemorts Tod alles besser für den Jungen, der lebt, werden würde, doch so war es nicht. Harry musste für immer sein zu Hause, Hogwarts, Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, verlassen.  
  
Er selbst hatte mit ansehen müssen, wie fast die Hälfte der Schule zusammengebrochen war. Nur gut, dass keine Schüler mehr in dem Gebäude gewesen waren, sonst hätte die ganze Geschichte ein wohl noch tragischeres Ende genommen.  
  
Langsam schob Harry die oberste Zeitung des Stapels von Zeitschriften und anderen Blättern, die vor ihm lagen, zur Seite und schaute nun auf ein voll beschriebenes weißes Blatt Papier. Der Tagesprophet hatte mal wieder Recht behalten. Die Briefe an die ehemaligen Hogwartsschüler wurden nur wenige Tage nach dem Erscheinen des Zeitungsartikels abgeschickt. Und was darin stand war für den Jungen, der lebt, nicht besonders erfreulich.  
  
An Harry Potter,  
  
Die jüngsten Ereignisse zwangen uns dazu Hogwarts bis auf weiteres zu schließen. Ich bitte um ihr Verständnis, denn wir konnten leider keine andere Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen. Damit sie auch weiterhin Zauberei studieren können haben wir beschlossen die Hogwartsschüler auf andere Zauberschulen aufzuteilen.  
  
Aus jedem Jahrgang werden insgesamt 12 Schüler zusammen in eine neue Schule kommen. Dabei handelt es sich immer um 3 Schüler von Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw.  
  
Wir haben uns probiert zu informieren, welche Schüler zusammen bleiben sollten und welche Schüler zu welcher Schule am besten passen würden. Danach haben wir unsere Entscheidungen dann gefällt. Unglücklicher Weise können wir nicht jedem Schüler gerecht werden, doch wir hoffen, dass sie einigermaßen zufrieden mit unserer Entscheidung sind.  
  
Nachdem die Sommerferien vorbei sind werden sie die Zauberschule Durmstrang besuchen. Wir bitten Sie sich am 1. September pünktlich 9 Uhr am bekannten Bahnhof King's Cross auf dem Gleis 9 ¾ einzufinden.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
  
Wieso musste es nur ausgerechnet Durmstrang sein? Durmstrang ist schon seit Jahrzehnten dafür bekannt, die beste Schule für schwarze Magie und dunkle Zauberkünste zu sein. Hatte das Ministerium nicht geschrieben, dass sie für jeden die richtige Schule suchten? Sollte er denn wirklich gerade in Durmstrang gut aufgehoben sein? Nein, wohl eher nicht. Sein einziger Trost war, dass seine beiden besten Freunde Hermine und Ron auch nach den Ferien weiter Zauberei in Durmstrang studieren würden. Und er wusste. nein, er war sich sogar vollkommen sicher, dass Hermine und Ron die letzten Schüler waren, die gut nach Durmstrang passten. Also warum waren gerade sie nach Durmstrang eingeteilt worden?  
  
"Harry bist du fertig?" Der schwarzhaarige Junge hob den Kopf und schaute direkt in das nur allzu bekannte Gesicht seines besten Freundes. Harry hatte die Ferien bei den Weasleys verbracht, da er keinen Anlass mehr dazu gehabt hatte wieder zu den Dursleys zurückzukehren. Und hoffentlich würde er den auch nie wieder haben.  
  
"Fertig womit? Mit Sachen packen, mit mich von meinem alten Leben zu verabschieden, oder mit mich selbst bemitleiden?"  
  
"Ähm." Der rothaarige Junge war durch die Reaktion seines Freundes verunsichert. Harry litt seit Dumbledores Tod an erschreckenden Stimmungsschwankungen. Erst langsam hatte der überall bekannte und beliebte Junge über die Ferien hinweg wieder zu seinem alten Selbst gefunden. Doch Ron war sich insgeheim nicht so ganz sicher, ob Harry wirklich die furchtbaren Ereignisse der letzten Zeit schon vollkommen verarbeitet hatte. oder überhaupt so schnell dazu in der Lage war.  
  
"Schon gut Ron. Wir können los. Ich habe alle meine Sachen zusammen. Nur noch eine letzte Kleinigkeit." Harry richtete seinen Blick auf Mrs Weasley, die geduldig hinter ihrem Sohn stand.  
  
"Könnten Sie bitte die ganzen Zeitungen und Briefe hier verbrennen?" Der ehemalige Gryffindor zeigte auf den Stapel vor ihm und nickte Rons Mutter kurz zu.  
  
"Bist du dir sicher Harry? Immerhin hast du die ganzen Sachen ja nicht ohne Grund gesammelt, oder?" So war es auch. Der einstige Sucher des Gryffindorteams hatte seit dem Fall Hogwarts alle Zeitungsartikel gesammelt, die mit dem letzten Kampf und dessen Folgen zu tun hatten. Er wollte anscheinend einfach nicht mit der Vergangenheit abschließen. doch damit sollte jetzt Schluss sein.  
  
"Das stimmt, aber solange ich zu sehr an den alten Erinnerungen hänge werde ich mich nie richtig auf die neue Schule konzentrieren können." Mrs Weasley lächelte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen warm an und nahm den Stapel Zeitungen dann in ihre Hände.  
  
"Du hast die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, Harry. Nur so kannst du auf der neuen Schule glücklich werden." Ron räusperte sich kurz und stellte sich dann mit verschränkten Armen vor seine Mutter.  
  
"Machst du Witze, Mum? Hast du ganz zufällig mitbekommen, welches unsere so genannte neue Schule ist?"  
  
"Natürlich wird es nicht ganz einfach auf Durmstrang, Schatz. Aber eigentlich hat die Schule doch einen ganz guten Ruf." Der rothaarige Junge lachte nur abwertend über diesen Satz. "Du sagst es 'eigentlich'!"  
  
"Oh bitte, lass uns nicht schon wieder darüber diskutieren. Wenn sie wirklich so verbotene Sachen an der Schule machen würden, dann hätte das Ministerium Durmstrang schon längst schließen lassen."  
  
"Vielleicht hat sich bis jetzt aber auch einfach keiner vom Ministerium da hin getraut, um zu überprüfen, ob in Durmstrang alles mit rechten Dingen zugeht!" Harry verdrehte leicht seine Augen und warf seinem Freund danach einen genervten Blick zu.  
  
"Es lässt sich nun einmal nicht ändern, Ron. Wir können nur froh sein, dass immerhin wir drei noch zusammen sind."  
  
Ein leises Poltern unterbrach die Stille, die erst vor wenigen Sekunden entstanden war. Drei Augenpaare richteten sich auf die steile Treppe des Fuchsbaus.  
  
"Könnte mir vielleicht mal jemand helfen, bitte?!" Harry ließ seinen eigenen Koffer stehen und ging zur Treppe hin, um Ginny den Koffer abzunehmen.  
  
"Ich weiß gar nicht worüber du dich beschwerst, Ron. Du bist immerhin noch mit Harry und Hermine zusammen auf einer Schule! Und ich? Ich muss ganz alleine nach Beauxbatons!" Ginny hatte im letzten Jahr eine Menge an Selbstvertrauen gewonnen. Sie war komischer Weise eine der Personen, die anscheinend am besten mit der neuen Situation klarkam, auch wenn sie sich darüber ständig beschwerte. Wirklich ernst meinte sie es nicht. Für sie war die neue Schule mehr wie ein Abenteuer, nicht eine Strafe, wie für Harry und Ron. Ginny war nicht länger nur die kleine Schwester der Weasley-Brüder, nein sie hatte endlich zu ihrer eigenen Persönlichkeit gefunden, was im Alter von 15 Jahren eine bemerkenswerte Leistung war.  
  
"Immerhin hat deine neue Schule nicht den Ruf schwarze Magie zu lehren! Und außerdem bist du ja auch nicht alleine! Du hast doch mindestens 100-mal in den Ferien mit Carol telefoniert, um neue Vermutungen mit ihr anzustellen, wie es auf der neuen Schule wohl sein wird." Sagte Ron mit einem etwas fiesen Unterton. Er war ziemlich genervt von Ginnys ewiglangen Telefonaten. Konnte sie denn nicht wie jede normale Hexe eine Eule verschicken? Er selbst benutzte das Telefon nur in absoluten Notfällen. Was wohl auch daran lag, dass er immer noch nicht so recht verstand, wie das Telefon überhaupt funktionierte.  
  
"Aber ohne Carol wäre ich alleine! Und die Hälfte der Leute auf Beauxbatons wird eh nur Französisch sprechen. Das einzige was ich auf Französisch sagen kann ist Bonjour, Au revoir, und Merci! Nur gut, das die Zaubererschulen grundsätzlich international sind und überall die gleiche Sprache gesprochen wird. Sonst hätte ich echte Probleme."  
  
"Und ich erst! Ich müsste dann mal nebenbei noch schnell Russisch, oder so was in der Art lernen. Ich weiß noch nicht mal genau wo Durmstrang liegt. Das ist kein besonders gutes Zeichen, oder?" Ron tippte Harry leicht auf die Schulter. Er wartete endlich mal auf eine Antwort, die etwas Negatives über Durmstrang aussagte. Doch anscheinend waren sich alle, mit Ausnahme von ihm selbst, einig, dass die neue Schule doch gar nicht so schlecht war.  
  
"Ich glaube, es wäre viel schlimmer, wenn jeder wüsste, wo Durmstrang liegt."  
  
"Ich bin aber nicht jeder! Immerhin bin ich jetzt auch ein Schüler von Durmstrang. Argh, wie sich das anhört! Die sind doch eh alle total krank da. Wie kann man nur scharlachrote Schulkleidung haben? Wenn die Schule schon fast nur aus schwarzen Magiern besteht, wieso dann nicht auch schwarze Schulkleidung. Wäre wohl zu normal, was?"  
  
"Vielleicht wollen sie auch einfach nur Geld sparen und nehmen das Blut ihrer Opfer und färben damit die Schulkleidung dann so schön rot." Ginny musste sich bei Harrys Bemerkung zurückhalten nicht laut loszulachen und auch Mrs Weasley konnte sich bei dem Anblick des Gesichtsausdruckes ihres Sohnes ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
  
"G-gl-glaubst du w-wirklich?" Ron hatte wohl nur zwei Emotionen für seine neue Schule übrig. Die eine war ein harter Hass gegen die schwarze Magie, die angeblich in der Schule ausgeübt wurde und die andere war schlicht und simpel Angst. Wobei sich Harry nicht ganz sicher war, ob der Hass für die Schule nicht nur aus seiner Angst gegenüber den dunklen Mächten resultierte.  
  
"Das war ein Scherz, Ron. Niemand ermordet da andere Leute." Der schwarzhaarige Junge lächelte leicht. Über seinen nächsten Gedanken musste er jedoch selbst den Kopf schütteln. Dass, was jeder in letzter Zeit sagte, konnte er immer noch nicht glauben. und würde er wohl auch nicht so schnell können.  
  
"Immerhin ist Voldemort jetzt doch tot. Du kannst überall lesen, dass man keine Angst mehr zu haben braucht."  
  
"Wieso hört sich das aus deinem Mund nur so unglaubwürdig an?"  
  
"Vielleicht weil ich nicht dran glaube?" Meinte der schwarzhaarige Junge in einem ruhigen Ton.  
  
"Harry! Erst erschreckst du mich halb zu Tode und dann das!"  
  
"Du bist doch selbst dran schuld, wenn du mir alles glaubst." Harry grinste seinen besten Freund frech an. Der ehemalige Hogwartsschüler war froh darüber, dass er wenigstens nicht alleine auf die erschreckende neue Schule gehen musste. Auch wenn er es vor Ron nicht zugab. Auch er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, wenn er an Durmstrang dachte.  
  
"Jetzt aber genug geredet, Kinder! Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, werden wir noch zu spät kommen." Mrs Weasley nahm ihre Handtasche und schaute noch mal auf die Uhr, um sich zu versichern, dass sie wirklich spät dran waren.  
  
"Ohhh, das wäre ja so tragisch!"  
  
"Ja, das wäre es auch, Ronald Weasley. Denn du müsstest mir dann das ganze Geld für deine neuen Schulsachen wiedergeben." Ron schluckte, aber versuchte natürlich auch gleich wieder das Beste aus der Situation zu machen.  
  
"Ha, hast du dir überhaupt mal angeguckt, was das für Sachen sind? "Durmstrang - Die dunkle Geschichte einer Magierschule" , "Angriff und Verteidigung für Fortgeschrittene", "Psychische Magie" und "Die schwärzesten Zaubertränke". Und da sag mir noch mal, dass es sich bei Durmstrang nicht um eine Schule voller Todesseranwärter handelt!"  
  
Rons Mutter versuchte verzweifelte eine gute Antwort zu finden, als ein lautes Hupen von draußen zu hören war.  
  
"Siehst du, dein Vater ist auch schon wütend. Beeil dich lieber und rede nicht soviel." Innerlich war Mrs Weasley ihrem Mann zutiefst dankbar, dass er sich gerade diesen Moment ausgesucht hatte, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Ihr wäre beim besten Willen auch kein gutes Argument mehr für die mit Gerüchten beladene Schule eingefallen. Sie hoffte bloß, dass ihr Sohn nicht Recht behielt und sich Durmstrang doch noch als Schule für schwarze Magie herausstellen würde.  
  
Dieses Jahr war das erste, in dem sie sich mehr Sorgen um Ron als um Ginny machte. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Absolut kein gutes Zeichen.  
  
****~****  
  
Ginny, Ron und Harry hatten ihre Sachen unter Anweisung von Miss Weasley in Rekordzeit in das Auto gepackt und ehe sie sich versahen waren die 3 ehemaligen Hogwartsschüler inklusive Mr und Mrs Weasley auf dem Weg in Richtung King's Cross.  
  
Im Gegensatz zu den Diskussionen im Fuchsbau war die Fahrt verhältnismäßig ruhig. Jeder ging seinen eigenen Gedanken und Beschäftigungen nach.  
  
Ginny las in einem Französischwörterbuch, Ron fluchte ab und zu etwas von 'dummes Durmstrang' und 'alles voller Todesser', war ansonsten aber ruhig und Harry saß einfach nur da und starrte still aus dem Fenster des neuen Autos von Mr Weasley. Lange würde er den Fuchsbau nun nicht mehr wieder sehen und noch viel länger würde er Hogwarts wohl nicht mehr sehen. Vielleicht sogar nie wieder. Schon jetzt vermisste Harry seine alte Schule, seine alten Lehrer, Hagrid und vor allem seine alten Freunde. Er hatte Angst, dass er sie alle nie wieder sehen würde. Vor langer Zeit hatte er mal ein Sprichwort gehört, dass besagte man treffe sich immer zweimal im Leben. Er hoffte bloß, dass das auch auf alle seine alten Freunde und Bekannte zutreffen würde.  
  
Kurz vor dem Bahnhof entstand dann noch ein kurzes Gespräch zwischen den beiden Jungen. Anscheinend wurde die Stille auf die Dauer zu viel für Harry.  
  
"Du hattest doch vor einer Woche kurz mit Hermine gesprochen, oder Ron?" Der rothaarige Junge riss sich von seinen Flüchen gegenüber Durmstrang los und beantwortete lieber Harrys Frage.  
  
"Ja, aber besonders gerne benutze ich dieses Tele-dingsda noch immer nicht." "Und wir treffen sie doch auch wirklich hier, nicht?" Ron sah den Jungen, der neben ihm saß, skeptisch an.  
  
"Wie oft soll ich es dir denn noch sagen?"  
  
"Wie wird sie wohl über Durmstrang denken?" Fragte Harry ruhig. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Hermine auf die neue Schule reagieren würde, immerhin waren Muggelgeborene angeblich nicht besonders gut angesehen in Durmstrang.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Sie war im Urlaub auf irgendeinem Kreuzfahrtschiff und die Verbindung war so schlecht, dass wir nur weinige Sätze miteinander reden konnten."  
  
"Ich weiß."  
  
"Und wieso fragst du dann?"  
  
"Weil." Harry konnte seinen Satz nicht mehr beenden, da sie in genau diesem Moment vor dem Bahnhof King's Cross hielten.  
  
"Wir sind da! Beeilt euch, sonst."  
  
"Kommen wir zu spät." Beendete Ron den Satz für seine Mutter.  
  
"Gut erkannt. Vielleicht wird ja später doch mal was aus dir."  
  
"Sehr reizend von dir, Mum." Damit stiegen alle aus dem Auto aus und begannen die schweren Koffer und Taschen aus dem Auto zu laden.  
  
****~****  
  
"Harry, Ron, hier drüben!" Die beiden angesprochenen Jungen drehten ihren Kopf nach rechts, um nur einige Meter von ihnen entfernt eine winkende Hermine zu sehen. Ihre Haare hatte sie ungewöhnlicher Weise zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und ihre Augen leuchteten noch mehr als sonst. Ihre Haut war braun gebrannt von der Kreuzfahrt, die sie mit ihren Eltern gemacht hatte.  
  
Fröhlich ging sie auf ihre Freunde zu und umarmte erst Harry und dann Ron.  
  
"Dir scheinen die Ferien ja gut bekommen zu sein, Hermine."  
  
"Und wie! Die Kreuzfahrt war wirklich traumhaft. Davon muss ich euch unbedingt später noch mehr erzählen." Hermine lachte breit, sodass man ihre strahlend weißen Zähne sehen konnte. Harry konnte bei dem Anblick seiner Freundin ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Ron dagegen schaute, als hätte er in einen viel zu sauren Apfel gebissen.  
  
"Als du dich unter der Caribic Sonne gebräunt hast haben sich Harry und ich echte Sorgen gemacht!"  
  
"Um mich?" Fragte Hermine erstaunt.  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht."  
  
"Wie charmant du doch wieder mal bist, Ronald Weasley." Das braunhaarige Mädchen funkelte den Jungen böse an, doch der übersah dies einfach.  
  
"Du hättest mich ja einfach nur ausreden lassen müssen." Bevor dieses ganze 'Gespräch' noch ausartete beschloss Harry etwas gegen den aufkommen Streit zwischen seinen beiden besten Freunden zu unternehmen.  
  
"Müsst ihr euch denn gleich schon wieder streiten? Hatten wir das nicht erst im letzten Schuljahr oft genug?"  
  
"Ron und ich, wir streiten uns ja gar nicht. Wir diskutieren nur unsere Standpunkte aus."  
  
"So nennt man das also heute?!" Der ehemalige Gryffindor zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
"Ist ja jetzt auch egal. Was wolltest du nun eigentlich sagen, Ron?" Meinte Hermine jetzt wieder mit ruhiger Stimme. Wenn sie ehrlich war, dann mochte sie ihre ewigen Streitereien mit Ron doch auch nicht, aber irgendwie kamen die zwei nicht immer so gut miteinander zurecht, wie sie es eigentlich sollten.  
  
"Ja, also wir haben uns Gedanken um die neue Schule gemacht. Hast du denn keine Angst, Herm?"  
  
"Naja, ich persönlich betrachte das Ganze ja in einem positiven Licht. Immerhin werden wir Einblicke in ein ganz neues Gebiet der Zauberei bekommen. Das ist doch toll!"  
  
"Hätte ich mir ja gleich denken können, dass du das alles so nüchtern betrachtest. Und was ist mit den Todessern?" Das Wort Todesser sagte Ron nur ganz leise, als ob ihn sonst irgendein Anhänger der schwarzen Magie hier auf dem Bahnhof hören würde.  
  
"Ich bitte dich Ron! Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich an das Märchen, dass Durmstrang die Schule für Todesseranwärter ist, oder?"  
  
"Ähm." Rons Gesicht nahm ungefähr die gleiche Farbe, wie seine Haare waren, an. Wieso ließ Hermine ihn eigentlich immer wie einen Vollidioten dastehen?  
  
"Bei Merlin, du glaubst es wirklich!" Rief Hermine entsetzt, sodass sich einige Leute auf dem Bahnhof umdrehten, um zu gucken, was mit dem Mädchen los war.  
  
Harry lachte über die Situation, die sich vor seinen Augen abspielte.  
  
"Also wenn ihr das immer noch eure Standpunkte ausdiskutieren nennt, dann lebe ich wohl in einer total anderen Welt."  
  
Hermine und Ron hatten unterdessen auch bemerkt, dass sie von einigen Leuten beobachtet wurden und so beschloss Hermine ihr Gespräch an diesem Punkt zu beenden.  
  
"Ich glaube wir haben genug 'diskutiert'. Wir müssen eh langsam rüber zum Portschlüssel."  
  
"Hast du schon rausbekommen welcher es ist?"  
  
"Klar. Immerhin war ich schon viel früher da als ihr. Er ist gleich da hinten." Hermine zeigte nach links auf einen länglichen Gegenstand, der im Boden steckte.  
  
"Das Schwert. Seht ihrs?"  
  
"Wieso steckt ein Schwert im Asphaltboden?" Ron schaute ungläubig auf den besagten Gegenstand.  
  
"Aufwachen Ron! Schon mal was von Magie gehört?" Wieder färbte sich das Gesicht des jüngsten Weasley-Bruders leicht rot.  
  
"Oh.H-hast du schon jemanden gesehen, der auch nach Durmstrang geht?"  
  
"Nur ein paar Dritt- und Fünftklässler."  
  
"Ich würde sagen wir nehmen jetzt einfach unsere Koffer in die Hand und gehen rüber zum Portschlüssel. Wir werden dann schon sehen, wer noch alles mit uns nach Durmstrang geht." Harry griff schon nach seinem Koffer, als Ron ihn noch mal stoppte.  
  
"Ja, warte noch kurz, Harry. Ich muss mich noch von meinen Eltern und Ginny verabschieden. Ihr Portschüssel ist ganz wo anders. Aber ihr bleibt hier, okay? Nachher verlaufe ich mich sonst noch, oder so." Hermine und Harry warfen Ron einen 'Als ob das wirklich passieren würde Blick' zu, doch dieser war schon in der Menschenmenge verschwunden.  
  
"Das waren noch gute Zeiten, als wir den Weg zu unserer Schule mit dem Zug bewältigen konnten. Unsere neuen Schulen sind jetzt so weit weg, dass wir auf einen Portschlüssel angewiesen sind. Traurig, oder?" Hermine schaute dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen in die Augen, doch der schien ganz wo anders mit seinen Gedanken zu sein.  
  
"Das ist mit Sicherheit nicht das einzige das traurig ist, Herm."  
  
"Ich weiß Harry, ich weiß."  
  
****~****  
  
Es war genau 13 Minuten vor 9 Uhr und der Bahnsteig war total überfüllt. Überall rannten Schüler herum, die nicht wussten, wo sie hin sollten, oder sich noch von ihren Familien verabschieden wollten, sie aber im Gedränge verloren hatten.  
  
Hermine, Harry und Ron standen nun vor dem langen Schwert, das aufrecht in dem harten Steinboden steckte. Der Griff war mit leuchtenden Rubinen besetzt und die Klinge leuchtete auch in einem seltsamen Rot. Nach Rons Meinung hatten die Leute von Durmstrang dieses Schwert nur als Portschlüssel gewählt, um gleich mal so richtig angeben zu können. Harry schüttelte darüber nur den Kopf. Erst sind ausschließlich Todesser auf der Schule, dann nur Angeber, die mit ihrem Geld protzen müssen. Wer weiß was für Eigenschaften die Leute von Durmstrang in ein paar Wochen nach Rons Ansicht haben werden.  
  
Die Drei waren unterdessen mal wieder in ein Gespräch vertieft, da sie sich von ihrer Nervosität ablenken wollten. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie sich noch einmal wie an ihrem ersten Schultag fühlen würden.  
  
"Ich habe vorhin Lavender gesehen." Meinte Hermine mit trauriger Stimme.  
  
"Sie geht jetzt auch nach Beauxbatons. Ich hätte fast geweint. Es ist merkwürdig, dass wir nun alle auf andere Schulen gehen. Wir werden total vereinsamen in Durmstrang."  
  
"Na, na, ihr habt doch noch mich." Erschrocken drehten sich die Drei um. Gut gekleidet und wie immer mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen stand vor ihnen.  
  
"Malfoy???"  
  
"Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass du dir meinen Namen gemerkt hast Wiesel. Muss ziemlich anstrengend für dein Gehirn gewesen sein. Immerhin haben wir uns über 6 Wochen nicht mehr gesehen."  
  
"Sag das noch mal und ich." Harry legte wie schon viele Male vorher seine Hand auf Rons Schulter, um seinem Freund zu signalisieren, dass er nichts Unüberlegtes tun sollte.  
  
"Lass gut sein, Ron. Das ist immerhin 'nur' Malfoy."  
  
"Was willst du überhaupt hier? .Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, gibt es Hogwarts nicht mehr und wir gehen nicht mehr auf die gleiche Schule."  
  
"Wenn du dich da mal nicht täuschst. Wir sind doch jetzt alle Schüler von Durmstrang. Stimmt doch, oder?" Die Farbe wich von den Gesichtern der drei Freunde. Sagte Malfoy da etwa wirklich die Wahrheit?  
  
"Gott, sag mir bitte, dass das hier nur ein schlimmer Alptraum ist! Von allen unseren Freunden werden wir getrennt, aber dieses Ekel müssen wir weiter ertragen? Es stimmt zwar, dass er gut nach Durmstrang passt, aber warum dann auch wir???" Ron hatte die Hände zusammengefaltet und guckte zum Himmel hinauf.  
  
"Rede nicht über mich, als ob ich nicht da wäre." Die grauen Augen des ehemaligen Slytherins hatten sich zu engen Schlitzen zusammengezogen. Er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn man sich über ihn lustig machte. Nicht früher, nicht jetzt und auch nicht irgendwann später mal.  
  
"Macht das irgendeinen Unterschied, ob du da bist oder nicht?" Harry musste übers Rons Kommentar grinsen, aber zog seinen Freund doch lieber aus der Reichweite Malfoys. Wer weiß, was sonst noch passiert wäre.  
  
"Lass es, Ron. Es wird sicher noch genug Streit in dem uns bevorstehenden Jahr geben."  
  
"Potter, unser aller Held. Wie kann ich dir nur je dafür danken, dass du mich vor dem gemeingefährlichen Wiesel gerettet hast?" Der ironische Unterton in der Stimme des Blonden war nur schwer zu überhören. Doch das war ja auch nichts Neues.  
  
"Besser ein 'Weasley', als ein Frettchen, nicht Malfoy?" Malfoy verzog keine Miene. Beleidigungen hatten ihn schon immer kalt gelassen.  
  
"Und besser ein Frettchen, als mit so einer Narbe im Gesicht rumzulaufen."  
  
"Fällt dir nicht mal was Neues ein Mister-super-cool?" Grüne Augen fixierten graue.  
  
"Solange meine alten Sprüche noch gute Wirkung zeigen muss ich mir doch auch keine neuen einfallen lassen, oder?" Beide tauschten ihr breitestes Grinsen aus, bis Harry sagte:  
  
"Belassen wir es dabei. Wie gesagt: Der nächste Streit kommt bestimmt."  
  
"Wie recht du doch hast, Potter."  
  
****~****  
  
Die große Bahnhofsuhr zeigte an, dass es 3 Minuten vor 9 Uhr war. Es waren also nur noch wenige Sekunden, bis sich der Portschlüssel öffnen würde.  
  
Das Bahngleis war unterdessen leerer geworden, da fast alle Eltern sich schon wieder auf den Heimweg gemacht hatten.  
  
Die drei ehemaligen Gryffindors schauten unterdessen, wer noch aus ihrem Jahrgang mit nach Durmstrang gehen würde. Da waren erstmal noch die drei so 'furchtbar unbeliebten' Sytherins Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson und Blaise Zabini. Aus Hufflepuff war da zum Beispiel Justin Finch-Fletchley, worüber die drei ziemlich froh waren, da sie sich gut mit Justin verstanden. Mit den anderen hatten sie wohl eher wenig zu tun. Aber das konnte sich ja noch ändern. In Durmstrang war sicher alles möglich.  
  
"Erst Durmstrang, dann auch noch Malfoy. Die ganze Geschichte ist wirklich wie ein Alptraum, der wahr wird." Der rothaarige Junge schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht, um die ganze Situation zu dramatisieren.  
  
"Jetzt sieh es doch mal positiv, Ron. Schlimmer kann es nicht mehr werden." Doch Harrys Worte sollten sich schnell als unwahr herausstellen.  
  
"Ich glaube da irrst du dich. Dreht euch mal um und schaut wer auf uns zukommt." Ron konnte nur mit Mühe einen Aufschrei des Entsetzens unterdrücken. Wenn das Ganze bis jetzt ein schlimmer Alptraum gewesen war. Dann handelte es sich nun wohl um die Hölle."  
  
"Es ist Zeit. Beeilt euch, der Portschlüssel ist nicht den ganzen Tag geöffnet."  
  
"P-professor Snape! Was machen sie hier?" So sehr er auch wollte, Ron konnte diese Frage einfach nicht unterdrücken.  
  
"Ich bin der neue Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Durmstrang. Was sollte ich hier sonst auch machen?!" Die Augen der umstehenden Schüler weiteten sich auf die Größe von Tellerplatten. Nur den drei einstigen Slytherins schien Snapes Anwesenheit nichts auszumachen.  
  
"Na..türlich, Professor."  
  
"Gab es da nicht mal so einen Spruch, vom Regen in die Traufe kommen?" Flüsterte Harry seinen beiden Freunden entgegen.  
  
"Vom Regen worein kommen?"  
  
"Ach vergiss es einfach Ron und benutz den Portschlüssel. Unsere neue Schule wartet schon."  
  
"Die kann von mir aus solange warten bis sie zusammenfällt." Harry klopfte seinem besten Freund mitfühlend auf den Rücken.  
  
"Ich denke wir haben ein neues Schuljahr voller Überraschungen vor uns. Lasst uns einfach das Beste draus machen!"  
Hi ihr! Ich habs also doch getan! Ich habe eine neue FF angefangen *heul* Naja, kann man nicht mehr ändern ^^ So wie es aussieht werde ich jetzt auch erst mal an dieser hier weiterschreiben, weil sie mir im Moment näher ist als meine anderen beiden. Mir wurde das wohl erst so richtig bewusst, als jemand geschrieben hat, dass mein neuer Teil von 'Der zerbrochene Anhänger' nicht so gut ist wie die anderen. Das war für mich der Auslöser die Geschichte erst einmal bis auf weiteres auf Eis zu legen.  
  
Tja, was soll ich sonst noch groß zu der Story sagen? Für mich persönlich liegt der Reiz an der ganzen Geschichte darin, dass ich mehr Freiraum für neue Ideen, neue Personen und neue Orte habe. Und ich kann versprechen es wird eine Menge Neues geben. Im ersten Teil ist noch nicht wirklich etwas passiert. Hm, die FF ist wohl eher was für Leute die eine ausgedehnte Storyline mögen und sich damit abfinden können, dass sich nicht alle Charas gleich im ersten Teil zu verlieben. Ansonsten versuche ich mich wie immer einigermaßen an das Original- Charakterdesign zu halten, was aber nicht immer so leicht ist. Yep und eigentlich wollte ich niemals eine meiner Geschichten 'Harry Potter und." nennen. Aber ich habs jetzt doch gemacht, weil es gut zu der Story passt ^^  
  
So, zum Schluss danke, danke, danke an Feary, der ich jetzt schon wieder eine neue FF zum beta-lesen aufdrücke. Ich hoffe das ist okay ^^  
  
Über Reviews würde ich mich wie immer wahnsinnig freuen .  
  
Wir sehen uns dann wieder im nächsten Teil, der ziemlich wahrscheinlich von dieser Geschichte sein wird.  
  
See ya Eure Firelove 


End file.
